


Who to Trust

by iCheat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Reflection, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Hulk is a good Bro, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post-Avengers (2012), Sequels don't exist, Sort Of, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Tony had trust issues a mile wide. Some reflection on how that impacts his relationships.





	Who to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I should post some old ficlets and this was at the top of the list. Hope you enjoy.

Tony had trust issues a mile wide. He’d never even tried to deny it. There was a reason he woke up before any of his bed mates, a reason JARVIS announced every visitor, a reason he had codes upon codes of security, a reason he didn’t like being handed things. It was trust. Trust and bad memories and the sharp knowledge of human fallibility.

Stane’s betrayal had only made the situation worse. It haunted him. Everyday. Every time he interacted with anyone a small part of his brain pictured them standing over him with his heart in their hands, freshly ripped from his chest.

His relationship with Rhodey had been rocked over since Rhodey joined the military. In college Tony might have trusted him entirely unflinchingly. Might have. It meant something different back then. Now Tony would trust Rhodey to have his back in a fight, even to put his heart back most of the time, but, even if it had been planned, Rhodey had flown out in Tony’s suit with nothing but cruel words and angry self-righteousness. Tony could still remember Rhodey’s refusal to listen when he’d first come to the man about the suit.

He trusted Rhodey with his life. Not with his mind. If it came to a choice between Tony and the military, Tony honestly couldn’t say he knew who Rhodey would choose.

Pepper was a whole different issue. It was different capabilities and different relationships, but it was also the memory of Pepper telling him to ‘never make her do that again’. It was the knowledge that he was too much for her. Tony Stark, she could love, Iron Man she couldn’t, but Tony was Iron Man, and the reactor was always going to need tending to.

He trusted Pepper with his company and his image. Not with his heart. It was too damaged for her and he couldn’t know for sure she’d always be willing to try and fix it.

By the time ‘Natalie Rushman’ had entered his life Tony had carefully organised everyone into threat or partial threat. It didn’t take a genius to put together her arrival and SHIELD’s questions, but Tony was one and he was _dying_ , so he let her do what she wanted. Then she was SHIELD (what a twist), and he was facing Fury and she was stabbing him in the neck. Fury could saying ‘helping’ all he wanted, but all Tony heard was ‘we know best, don’t question it’.

He didn’t trust SHIELD. At all. If it came to his life, they’d easily drop it for something more important, if it came to his mind, they were government and they’d abuse it. It wouldn’t come to his heart, because they’d already seen more than he was comfortable with.

The Avengers he let into his tower. Set them up floors and played the easy going benefactor. He was all smiles, charm and suits. He fought along side them, occasionally even ate with them, but he could still see SHIELD in most of them. He knew Clint and Natasha could be reporting his every action to SHIELD. Steve might be too righteous to spy, but he still looked at Tony and wanted to see Howard. A better man.

Iron Man: yes, Tony Stark: not recommended.

Tony trusted them in combat. Trusted them with his life without hesitation. Not with his self. They were happier without seeing it.

Tony didn’t really have a chance to get to know Thor. After New York he left and they didn’t know when he’d be back. Still, their first meeting didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

Bruce was another story. The man was smart enough to understand Tony’s mind, and didn’t trust big organisation, especially military. Tony often found he’d almost trust the man. Except there was a go bag under his bed and he looked around after a battle like he half hoped the Hulk would have abandoned the city.

Tony trusted Bruce. Just didn’t trust him to stay.

Then there was the Hulk. A big, green, rage monster who sent most people running for the hills. Tony thought it was hysterical. He could trust the Hulk with his life, he’d catch him and force him back from the edge. He could trust the Hulk with his mind, the Hulk didn’t care as long as it wasn’t used against him. He could trust the Hulk with his heart and his self because the Hulk didn’t have anyone more important.

It was cruel, to find joy in Hulk’s loneliness but Tony couldn’t make himself care.

He thought, maybe, he trusted the Hulk most.

Out of every being on the planet, the one Tony trusted most didn’t even speak full sentences.

Tony had a somewhat hysterical break down at the realisation, reprogrammed everything to give Hulk full access, and swore Jarvis to silence. He could trust Jarvis, and his bots. They had flaws, but he knew they’d never do him wrong intentionally. He wasn’t sure they could.

He thought he might regret that, but he realised he never would.

He’d stumbled into the Hulk room after waking sweaty and shaken from a nightmare. Jarvis had mentioned it, he thinks. Hulk had stopped, giving Tony his full attention. Tony, still not quite back, not quite computing the world, shakily stepped forward and was swept up into a warm, gentle arm that cradled him close. Hulk rumbled like a purr. He didn’t ask questions, he didn’t demand Tony get himself together or rationalise it.

Tony might have broken, but no one would know. The video feed was safely removed and Tony had slipped out before Bruce woke up. The other scientist never mentioned it, so Tony had to assume it wasn’t among the mixed memories Bruce got back from Hulk.

So, Tony trusted the Hulk. Unquestioningly, unflinchingly, with everything he had.

It sort of summed up his life that he mostly only got to spend time with Hulk during battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Might try turning this into a Tony and Hulk focused series if I can get /any/ motivation to write.


End file.
